Snow White
Summary Koyuki Himekawa is the main protagonist of Magical Girl Raising Project, a very kind and helpful girl who has always been a huge fan of magical girls. After playing the mobile app game of the same name for 28 days, she gets chosen to become a real magical girl, as Snow White. She is naive and idealistic when it comes to magical girls and how they should act, believing their role is to always help others. When the other magical girls resorted to fighting each other, Snow White remained true to her belief of helping others, and in almost all cases refused to try to get into conflict with them, preferring to focus on helping people in need instead. After the events of Unmarked, she vastly changes. Her initial light-hearted and naive outlook on magical girls is shattered, she decides to trains for months under Ripple in martial arts, becomes proficient with any weapon, her magic evolves, and she starts hunting down and ruthlessly capturing rogue magical girls under the direction of the Magical Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | Low 7-B, possibly 7-B Name: Koyuki Himekawa, Snow White, Magical Girl Hunter Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Middle School Student, Child of Cranberry, Outside Staff of the Magical Kingdom's Inspection Department Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (For example, her improved eyesight enables her to distinguish every little detail of a sailing fishing boat, from atop a tower several kilometers away), Mind Reading (applies to all creatures with intelligence), Supernatural Luck (Comes into play when she's in trouble to save her), Dimensional Storage with 4-D Bag, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) | Same, plus Spearsmanship and Swordmanship, Martial Arts, Battle Precognition, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings and can damage each other) | Small City level, possibly City level (Should have comparable power to a serious Cranberry, because she defeated Princess Deluge in 1-to-1 battle without even preparation, and Deluge's power is comparable with power of Marika Fukuroi) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 | At least Same Striking Strength: '''At least '''Building Class | Far higher Durability: At least Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings) | Small City level, possibly City level (Should have comparable power to a serious Cranberry) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep). Fighting against other magical girls for a while, running kilometers and rescuing people for several hours doesn’t seem to affect her at all. Range: Extended melee range with weapons. Kilometers with magic. Standard Equipment: *'Four-Dimensional Bag:' A magical item that allows the storage of various items, regardless of size. The bag itself is small and portable, but its contents are large. *'Rabbit's Foot:' A magical item that grants good luck to the owner when they're in a pinch. Its effect can’t be controlled. *'Ruler (Weapon):' Similar to a halberd, it's a magical weapon with a blade length of 30 centimeters and handle length of 1 meter. It is completely unbreakable and indestructible. *'Fire Scimitar:' A magical scimitar that emits a high temperature. The weapon emits heat that can evaporate a large amount of water in an instant and is strong enough to inflict damage to other magical girls. Intelligence: Snow White has average middle-school student intelligence, but is quick-witted. | Tactical and strategic genius. Can manage whole armies. Master of martial arts and can use everything as a weapon. Can beat almost everyone (in her verse) with preparation. Her creativity during battle is possibly her biggest strength; she has a brilliant mind and is capable of thinking outside of the box, changing strategy on the fly, and will use any available tool, weapon, or technique to get the job done Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into a human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats (Post-Unmarked): *'Strength:' 2/5 *'Durability:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 4/5 *'Intelligence:' 4/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 4/5 *'Self-assertion:' 3/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 3/5 *'Magical Potential:' 3/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 3/5 Mind Reading: *'Unmarked:' Snow White's magic allows her to hear the inner voices of people in distress. The cause of distress doesn't matter—only that the person is currently mentally stressed. The range of the ability is also variable and is dependent on the situation and the person's condition. However, it is possible for one to hide their thoughts from Snow White's magic if they are aware of her power and they concentrate. *'Post-Unmarked:' Starting from the 2nd arc, all the previous limitations stop being applied. Snow White is thus able to read the mind of anyone and anything who doesn't have resistance. She's even able to reach the very deep inner fears, worries, nervousness and negative thoughts of others, including the subconscious and unaware ones, since everyone is at least distressed about something, even if minor. In battle, this ability borderlines precognition, as she's able to read her opponent's next move before they launch it. This allows her to seemingly move one step ahead of her opponents, as they are now technically thinking their moves aloud to her. Key: Unmarked | Post-Unmarked Gallery File:MGRP - Snow White 3.jpg|Koyuki as a human aLMMxLP_700b.jpg Volume_7-LN-00e.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magical Girls Category:Leaders Category:Hunters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7